Daybreak
by Badguy L I
Summary: Riatsuka Yoake, an 18 year old member of the Shinsengumi finds herself in trouble when she finds herself searching for Yoshida, until she meets a boy named Tetsunosuke-she realizes what it means to be someone real. Okitaxoc, some Hijikataxoc moments
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Introduction:

I was only 5 years old when my family abandones me.

I wasn't perfect nor unique in any sort.

By the time I was 13, I joined the Shinsengumi.

Of course, I was a watcher not a page...

Chapter 1: Stuck

It was the dead of night, Yamazaki and I were scouting the area. Now, I was 18 years old, slender, 5'7", and mostly legs. Though I dressed like a guy, honestly, I wasn't the feminine type. "...South quarters. nothing new." I muttered. "Good. We should head back." Yamazaki suggested. I nodded as we dashed across the rooftops. For a moment, I stopped instantly and sensed a presence that was close by. "What is it?" Yamazaki asked. "Someone is close by." I closed my eyes trying to focus. Yamazaki pulled out a kunai. "What the hell-I can't locate it." I gasped. "Shit. They must be out of your reach then. We must split up." Yamazaki said as he vanished. I ran over to the east quarters with a kunai in my hand.

"Who? Just who could've stopped me?!" I thought as I confronted the rogue ninja. "Show yourself." I ordered. The ninja turned to me with a cold stare. "Heh," she chuckled before she disappeared. "...What was that about?" I said aloud.

"Report." Hijikata ordered sternly. Hijikata seemed like a serious type of man. Hell, he could make me piss in my pants. "Sir, we've spotted a suspect...however, she got away." I frowned, "My skills of analyzing data has been detrimental to Yamazaki. I would gladly be punished." Hijikata sighed, "Yoake...second watcher in command, you did not fail me or Yamazaki. Please, go rest for the night. I will send someone for you in the afternoon." Hijikata said calmly. "Y-yes sir." I stood up a worried look on my face and left. "Sir, what do you think of Yoake's performance? He has been working hard to keep your approval." Yamazaki commented.

"That boy is a well-trained watcher. Souji will keep an eye on him." HIjikata blew a puff of smoke. "Uh sir, Yoake is actually a girl..." Yamazaki said in a cough. Hijikata didn't respond and glared at Yamazaki. "...This is just great. I guess we'll just wait for Yoake to speak." Hijikata thought as Yamazaki excused himself. "Does anyone know that Yoake is a woman?" he spoke quietly.

In the morning, I was taking a bath. It was only five in the morning and all the guys were sleeping. "Ah, I feel much better." I sighed in relief, "But Hijikata-san was not angry with me-that was new...I hope that I can cover my screw up somehow." "Oink!" A squeal came from behind. "Wha?" I turned my head to the left and something pounced on me. I stumbled in the water, but I controlled my balance. "Saizo?" I called out as I pulled the pig off of me. "Oink!" Saizo glared. "You got some nerve coming at me like that. Wait, you want to take a bath too?" I asked. Saizo gave me a happy snort and I carried Saizo in my arms.

For about an hour, I stayed in the bath then went back to bed. The last thing I could remember was sleeping in my bed with Saizo in my arms.

"Why do you guys want me to join?"...

"To help us of course. You are important to the Shinsengumi."....

"Wake up Yoake! Hijikata-san wants me to keep you company. " Souji said with a smile. I turned over away from Souji and grunted, "Day off...I'm sleeping." "Oh come now, you are free so we're going to the town for a stroll." Souji grabbed my foot and began dragging me across the floor. I held onto my pillow until Souji stopped. "...So this is what you look like under those manly clothes. You're a girl!" Souji snickered. "Bastard-of course I am!" I scolded in embarrassment. Souji kneeled down beside me with a serious look on his face. "So, does Hijikata-san know about this?" Souji questioned.

"Nope and I don't want anyone telling him." I said closing my robe. "Why not?" Souji asked as his eyes went back to normal, "You look cute Yo-chan!" "Shut up!" I almost shouted before I tilted my head, "Honestly...why do I put up with you?" "You hide yourself under those clothes that hide your true appearance. Everyone thinks of you as a guy." Souji commented. "And the guys wonder why you look like a chick in that thing." I retorted.

"Do you think so?" Souji questioned. "...No." I sighed as I felt something on my head. Souji had secretly placed Saizo on top of my head. "Saizo likes you a lot because you are a good person." Souji stated. "I think the opposite." I smiled sadly, "But I guess it is because of my 'inner demon'. I am a spy yet I usually analyze data pretty well. Though, the last few days, I've been screwing up." "I think you got it all wrong. You just need to be less stressed. Hijikata-san thinks that." Souji said concerned.

"Well, Hijikata-san thinks that I'm a guy-" I flared. "You should be more careful, and, may be you would prefer to be a part of a unit. Damn, he gives long fucking lectures..." I complained. Souji laughed hysterically. I felt better when he laughed like he did back then. We were only a few years a part. He was in his early 20s and I was only 18, but we still were dangerous. "Yoake-san." Souji placed a hand on my shoulder gently. "Fine, I'll come with you." I nagged. "Yay." Souji tackled me cheerfully. I felt Souji's cheek against mine. Saizo had a look on his face.

"Souji?" I muttered as Souji held me close. "Hm?" Souji turned to me. "Can you get off? I need to get into some clothes." I said trying to ignore this feeling. The disgusting desire of being useful only as a woman. Souji moved off of me and I headed for a shirt and pants. "So-where are we going again?" I asked as I was about to reach for my underwear, then I froze. "Somewhere. What is it?" Souji noticed me twitch. "I need to change..." I mumbled. "Okay then. I'll wait for you outside." Souji grabbed Saizo and walked out the room. I stripped off my clothing and placed my new clothes on. I left the room and Souji smiled.

"You look like a boy again. That's no fun." Souji frowned at the last sentence. "...Souji. I prefer to wear this attire." I crossed my arms. "Hey!" Shinpachi waved to us. He was one of the three jokers. "We're heading over to town. I got nothing else to do." I sighed. Souji chuckled and was trying to encourage me to say something about my secret. "...Well, have you heard about anything else?" Shinpachi asked. "No, not yet. Hijikata has given me a break so I'll be back to work soon." I said before I walked away. "He's been acting wierd lately." Shinpachi commented.

"Yes." Souji nodded.

The town was peaceful and nothing was new. "Oh, you have to come here!" Souji grabbed me by the hand and we ran into a store. I had a sweat drop on my head and glared at the sign. "Candy shop...what the fuck?" I thought twitching. "Come now, you should be fond of this place. Which one do you like?" Souji asked as he pointed over to the displays. "You wonder why I really do put up with you...hm, I do like chocolate. Uh, Hijikata told me that eating sweets would get me rattled." I said trying to resist temptation.

Souji kept nagging, "Hijikata-san will not be angry. Just once and it'll be our other little secret." "Go to hell..." I thought. "Souji, I don't want to go a-wall like the last time." I finished. Souji pused me closer to the chocolate stand. I clenched onto the grip of my sword. "Please..." Souji pleaded as he continued to shove me from behind. "I can't." I almost panicked with a nervous look on my face. Saizo tugged on Souji's sandal. "It seems that Saizo wants me to stop. Okay then." Souji spoke as I fell sweating nervously.

"Thank you Saizo." I smiled as Saizo jumped onto my head. The pig snorted in pride as I stood up slowly. "Fine, you'll get what you want and I'll pay." I sighed. "Huh?" I looked over my shoulder as a kid screamed in anger. "Tetsu-stop pestering them." The older brother ordered. The quarrel ended thereafter as we walked past the gate. "Souji, you're gonna make me sick." I complained as Souji pulled out a bone. "Lighten up." Souji retorted as Saizo acted like a bull. "Ready? Go!!" Souji threw the bone and it landed in someone's hair.

I gasped as Saizo leaped in the air, "Watch out-!" The second I shouted the two plunged into the water. Souji and I walked over to the two boys. "Sorry, is everything alright?" Souji questioned. "..." The boy in the water was silent as he took Souji's hand. Sitting on the bench, I held Saizo close making sure he wouldn't escape. "Now, have some tea." Souji suggested. "Thank you." The older brother smiled nervously. "Seems that Saizo needs to be a bit friendlier." I commented.

"The Shinsengumi were picking on you?" Souji questioned the boy. "...!" The boy moved away and turned around, "I want to join the Shinsengumi and defeat the genius swordsman Souji Okita. I'll send him sprawling!" "You mean crawling..." The older brother laughed. Everyone laughed for a moment and Souji stood. "There are many young members in the Shinsengumi. There is a boy who is one of the best watchers, no one even knows his true face, and many don't even think he has a true face." Souji spoke.

I felt ill knowing who "he" was. "Wow, I want to meet him!!" The boy cheered. "But-" "Hey I can recommend you! It'll be a better apology." Souji smiled. "Damn." I thought. "Uh," the older brother turned to me, "I'm sorry for Tetsu's behavior." "It's okay. He is only a boy. I was like that when I was a kid." I said calmly. Walking into the training hall, I headed over to the Vice Commander's room. Knocking on the door, Hijikata welcomed me with a content look on his face.

"You seemed tormented. What is it?" Hijikata questioned. I sat down to breathe-at least easier. "...Sir, I was wondering. Am I useless to you?" I stammered. Hijikata gave me a pat on the head. "No. You asked me the same question a few years ago..." Hijikata stated as I froze, "the look on your face is different now." I closed my eyes tring to regain control of my sanity, well, what was left of it. "I need to-" I started to speak until Yamazaki entered the room.

"Sir," Yamazaki addressed Hijikata. "What is that racket?" Hijikata asked. "Souji is sparring with a boy, Ichimura Tetsunosuke." Yamazaki answered. "Child, Souji will kill him." Hijikata grunted. "Uh, Vice Commander-" I said as Hijikata stood up. "Yoake, come with me. Souji will not stop unless you are there." Hijikata began walking down the hall. I ran after him, but stopped as Tetsu flew through the wall.

"...Souji is pissed." I thought as I ran towards Tetsu. Tetsu was bleeding from his face. "Tetsu..." I frowned as he seemed to be knocked out. "Yoake, please do not interfere. This battle is not over yet." Souji confronted me as his eyes were now narrow. "Souji, you've done enough." I said allowing my demon to take over. "Well, I will not harm you, but you will go down before me." Souji said before he struck his bamboo sword at me. "Heh...Okita." I called out Souji's name and he froze.

Hijikata confronted us silently. He faced me first with a serious look. "Souji-how many times have we been through this?" he questioned. "...Sorry." Souji apologized to me with a frown as his eyes changed back to normal. "You two are dismissed." Hijikata ordered. "Yes sir." I said as Souji and I excused ourselves. Walking down the quarters, we didn't speak. "Yoake-" Souji broke the silence causing me to stop walking. "Hm?" I replied. "I'm sorry..." Souji said sounding as if he did something wrong.

"Souji, I'm okay. This time no one was hurt. Besides, I wouldn't want to lose you to...well, you know." I chuckled as I stretched my arms. "She hides her emotions so well around others. Hajime did say that Yoake had three shadows lurking her and I can't read her eyes." Souji thought with a straight face. "Souji?" I questioned. "Yes?" he answered. "If I ever completely lose myself to the demon and no one can save me...kill me." I turned to Souji with a smile. Souji's facial expression worried me somewhat.

"You-are sure aout this?" he asked. "Yeah." I nodded. "Yoake, you aren't afraid to die?" Souji stood behind me this time. "I have suffered enough before I came here. Death will be painless." I walked away. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Chapter 2: The Bloodline

It was the dead of night and I was running across the rofftops silently alone. Yamazaki was busy with something else. I stood over the gate and noticed HIjikata with a woman. "Must be some broad." I thought hiding in the shadows. "Hijikata better know what the hell he is doing." I mumbled. Watching Hijikata and the woman talk started to bore me until a group of men surrounded them. I pulled out a kunai as Hijikata began killing the men. I gasped as I heard Tetsu's scream.

"Why the hell is he there?!" I thought as Souji and his squad appeared. Everyone then left the scene except for Tetsu. The boy was trembling by the fact that he saw Hijikata's demon. The rain then began to pour softly. I approached Tetsu silently. "Why...?" Tetsu questioned me. "Souji wanted to show you what can happen if you joined the Shinsengumi." I sighed. "Of course, most of the captains have experienced this kind of situation. Including Souji and I, however, you wouldn't want this. Not even...you're just not ready for this." I explained.

"But do you think that I can't do a thing?" Tetsu asked. I kneeled down to be at eye-level with him. "It's up to you." I answered. I then stood up and headed back to the gate. Tetsu just stayed outside in the rain.

It was early morning and I was sitting on the rooftop allowing the rain to devour me. "The pup is still out there. I can sense it." I thought. "Are you worried about something?" Yamazaki stated. I turned away from Yamazaki's direction. "Funny. You and Souji read me like a damn book." I chuckled. "You met the boy yesterday. I saw you talk with him last night." Yamazaki said as he sat next to me. "Is Hijikata concerned?" I asked. "He still does not know." Yamazaki closed his eyes. I looked at the sky, "Hey, Yamazaki, did someone ever forget something about you?"

"What do you mean?" Yamazaki questioned. "Nevermind." I hid my face. "I was always forgotten. I guess it was better that way." I muttered. "Yet I accepted it because I was weak back then." "Yoake, you're speaking of nonsense." Yamazaki stated catching my attention. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't let my human...emotions get the best of me. I should focus on our duties as watchers." I shook my head as I spoke. "You always have something on your mind." Yamazaki held his umbrella over our heads. "You're right." I gave Yamazaki a weak smile. "May be I should be forgotten...the childhood."

"Hey, Yo-chan!!" Souji called out. "Damn it." I twitched. "Yo-chan!! I know you're up there!" Souji called out to me once more. "See you later Yamazaki." I jumped down from the rooftop. I fell on one knee knowing that the ground was damp. "Yoake, you're soaking wet." Souji pointed out. "I'm fine." I lied. "So here you are playing in the rain again." Hijikata complained. "I wouldn't use the word 'playing' Vice Commander." I retorted. I stood up slowly hoping to control my balance. "Can't walk?" Hijikata crossed his arms. "I'm not crippled sir." I grunted. "She's done it again." Souji thought as he spotted blood on my pants.

I noticed Souji's stare and kept a close eye on him. "I am fine sir." I said looking at Hijikata. "Let's move then." Hijikata ordered and we all began to walk. I followed the two from behind since I was a little bit unfocus. I didn't pay attention, I just stared at moving feet. Pushing me from behind, Souji moved me right beside Hijikata happily. "Yo-chan, you'll catch a cold if you keep playing in the rain." Souji smiled. "You just keep testing me Souji and I'll have your head." I growled. Souji playfully hugged me. "Come now, Yo-chan. You need to have fun. I'll play with you when we get back." Souji spoke softly.

"Vice Commander..." I complained. "Souji, release him." Hijikata ordered. "Yoake has been doing his best trying to stay on his duties. Give him some air." he added. Souji shook his head "no" and still held on to me. "This shit will never stop." I thought. "What the hell?" I noticed Tetsu sitting on the ground soaking wet. "..." I was about to call Tetsu's name about, but Souji shook his head. Approaching Tetsu silently, the boy looked up at us. "Turn me into a demon." He begged. I looked at the boy with a surprise look on my face.

"You may be small, but you have the eyes of a man. You are much like Souji. You can join..." Hijikata gave in as Tatsu ran past us and kneeled down beside Tetsu. Tetsu smiled as he passed out and fell into Tatsu's arms. "He's a good kid." I said with a smile. Souji had his head on my shoulder . "I think Tetsu is more like someone else." Souji said cheerfully. The rain stopped pouring as the sun came out. "Hey, the sun came out." Souji said as he looked at the sky. "It's warmer now so let's head back." I sighed.

The day went by slow and I was stuck with Hijikata. I was making copies of Hijikata's haiku book. Hijikata was smoking as usual. Souji was walking down the hall humming cheerfully. I hid the haiku book under my legs. Hijikata turned to me with a stern look on his face. I had a calm look. As Souji entered the room, Saizo ran over to me and leaped onto my chest. Saizo snorted as he snuggled up against me. I placed a hand on the pig's back gently. "Saizo seems to like you a lot Yo-chan! Saizo enjoys your company. Oh, have you seen Tetsu lately? He's an adorable little page isn't he?" Souji smiled.

"The Shinsengumi is not a nursery Souji." Hijikata sighed. "Yoake, what do you think?" Souji questioned. "What I'm thinking is-who is the father and who is the mother in this conversation? Basically, who the fuck is wearing the pants..." I thought. "Well, I think-" I began to speak until Saizo leaped off of me and ran outside. "Tetsu just needs to be taught properly. Which expludes ME babysitting." I said with a pissed off look. "Yoake, you are good at handling new recruits." Hijikata commented.

"Vice Commander, I am a watcher. Not a parent. I can only prefer the task at hand. Which, in fact, only focuses on gathering and analyzing information." I stated. "I see that you are dedicated to your work." Hijikata complimented. "I am just doing my job sir." I said calmly. "But Yoake, you do such a good job." Souji cheered. "Really, I am just glad that I am of some use." I gave Souji a crooked smile. "I should be going, excuse me." I said before I stood up. Souji tackled me to the floor.

"Off! Damn you!" I scolded as Souji pinned me to the floor. "Yo-chan, you need to play once in a while. Instead of hiding in your room all day." Souji complained. "Vice Commander." I called out as Souji was pulling on my shirt. "Souji, Yoake is being serious now. Let go of him." HIjikata said without looking. Souji refused and kept tugging. "Let go bastard." I ordered. "But Yo-chan this is fun." Souji whispered. My eyes widened as Souji placed his cheek against mine. I felt ill and closed my eyes. "This is bothering me..." I mumbled.

Souji sensed my hostile presence and released me. I then excused myself and headed to the training hall. Harada and Nagakura were sparring. "Hey, Yoake is up!" Harada said cheerfully. I glared at Harada as I leaned against the wall. "You know I've been busy." I growled. "So the Vice Commander kept you awake last night?" He teased. "Another gay joke? You got to watch what you say and it wasn't the Vice Commander, it was Souji's nagging." I retorted. "So, you get any?" Nagakura added. "Oh screw you too." I grabbed a bamboo sword.

"Now you want to fight." Nagakura laughed. I chuckled as I charged at him. Nagakura and I clashed swords immediately. "We all know Souji clings onto you like a kid clinging onto their parent." he grinned. "Funny." I glared at him. "He has feelings for you, Yoake. If this is a good conversation." Nagakura hit one of my nerves and my eyes went dark. In on stroke, I broke Nagakura's bamboo sword. "Shit, you released his demon Shinpachi!" Harada shouted as I charged at Nagakura once more.

"Yoake-snap out of it!" Nagakura yelled as he dodged my attack. Yamazaki ran into the room knowing that I had snapped. "Yoake is at it again man!" Harada shouted. I closed my eyes and changed my stance. "Emotions show weakness." I said with a grin. "Yoake, what is the matter with you? We were just joking." Nagakura said seriously as I saw him grab another sword. "..." Yamazaki shook his head and grabbed a sword. "Day break." he simply stated and I turned to him. "..." I didn't speak. "Wake up." Yamazaki ordered as we clashed swords. "...Yamazaki?" I rasped as he hit me on the head hard.

"He's fine." Yamazaki stated as I hit the floor. Tetsunosuke entered the room with Souji following from behind. "Yoake-san!" Tetsunosuke ran to me and glared at Yamazaki. "What the hell did you do to him?" Tetsu questioned angrily. Yamazaki ignored the boy and walked past Souji. "That demon of his." Yamazaki said before leaving. I blinked and regained control of myself. "Hey." I turned to Tetsu. "I'm sorry... I couldn't control it." I said as Souji had his eyes narrowed. I stood up slowly. "Hey, we started it so we should apologize." Nagakura scratched his head.

"I'm not angry Yo-chan." Souji said calmly. "Yeah, sorry man." Harada chuckled. "Tetsu-you seem scared?" I looked at him. "You looked like..." Tetsu tried to speak. "Give me a break. I am fine-I just went off a bit. I'm not hurt at all." I rubbed my forehead. "But-" Tetsu was worried. "Tetsu, that guy who took me down had no choice but to." I placed my hand on Tetsu's head. "I should go to my room." I said before I walked away.

"Yoake is a content person, puppy boy." Nagakura explained. "What do you mean?" Tetsu questioned. "Yoake is the type of person whose 'demon' wakes up after he gets angry or annoyed to a certain point. Of course, none of us have seen that demon completely. Hijikata, however, has experienced it and it was not a pretty sight. Yoake was covered in blood and was laughing hysterically. He saying that humans do not live long so death was fine." Nagakura became serious.

Souji's eyes narrowed as he didn't want to hear the rest of the story. "That's enough." Souji ordered. "Yoake is not to be secretly discussed about. Tetsu please go back to your chores." Souji said angrily. Tetsu nodded in agreement and left the room. "Now you both should know that the Vice Commander does not want that incident discussed." Souji said coldly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Chapter 3: Flame

"Let's go." Yamazaki signaled me as we headed towards Masuya. We hid on the top of the roof silently listening to the coversation. "They ain't doing much." I whispered. "I'm going to move in." Yamazaki whispered as he went down. I stayed on the roof and looked around. I closed my eyes and sensed a few people nearby. I caught the kunai between my fingers and turned around. "Looks like we caught a little rat." One woman laughed as I glared at the kunai.

"Little rat, huh?" I chuckled. "I think this rat needs to feed..." I muttered as I threw the kunai towards the blonde. The three separated and I tackled the dark-haired woman down biting her arm, ripping her skin-spilling blood. The woman screamed in pain as she stabbed me in the shoulder. I moved away quickly and faced the slumped looking one. "Your blood is missing iron. I need protein." I complimented. "What the fuck are you?" The blonde questioned before Yamazaki signaled me. I disappeared in a blast of smoke.

Yamazaki and I headed back towards the Shinsengumi headquarters safely. "Yamazaki inform the Vice Commander our report. I have to excuse myself and fix this wound." I said as I felt the blood seeping down. "Fine." Yamazaki agreed as we passed the gate. "...Damn." I thought as I headed to my room. I slid the door open and slit it shut from behind. "You are done for tonight?" Souji asked as he confronted me. "Yeah," I said as I went for some herbs to heal this wound, "Wait, why are you in here?"

"To check up on you of course." Souji said cheerfully. I knew Souji wasn't lying, but then again I knew when he was. "Liar." I said as I was about to take my shirt off, but I stopped as I glared at Souji. "You know, I would like some privacy." I rasped. Souji turned away with his back facing me. "Give me a break damn it!" I complained. "Yoake, we need to talk." Souji spoke softly. "Yeah, about what?" I asked as I took off my shirt. I felt Souji's hand on my wound. "Did you do this to yourself?" he asked with his eyes narrow.

"No. That isn't what you want to talk about is it? Me mutilating myslef? The scars on my flesh is the result of me being weak. You should have no right in starting this conversation." I said as my demon wanted to escape. "I am sorry. I do not want to see you in pain anymore Yo-chan. I noticed blood on you the other day and I didn't speak. But if Hijikata saw-it would worry him." Souji explained. I flinched as Souji rubbed aloe over my wound. "I am not a person you should worry about. So please don't tell me anymore." I sighed.

"You hate it when you think that you are just in the way." Souji said. "I am a tool, nothing more Souji. I've forgotten my past and must remain in the present. If I fail a task I must be punished for it. " I said as Souji wrapped his arms around me. "Still hostile like before. Remember when we first met? You didn't speak to anyone, but Hijikata. If anyone tried to speak to you, you would just hide your face." Souji smiled. I started coughing and began to vomit. "Yoake!" Souji pulled me against him. "You didn't eat either." he added.

I continued to cough and vomit until it was all out of me. "I'm fine." I said breathing. "Liar." Souji whispered as I closed my eyes. "I'm tired of this shit." I tried to push myself away, but Souji held me close. "You want to hide yourself from me. Why?" he asked. "It is none of your business." I glared at him angrily. "..." Souji didn't say anything and continued to hold me. I was too tired to push him away again and fell asleep. "She's just like before." Souji thought.

_ _ _

"This is Yoake. He will be working alongside Yamazaki from now on." Hijikata stated. I stood beside the Vice Commander silently. "So, he isn't a page?" Souji asked as he circled around me. "He doesn't talk." Souji frowned. "He just joined Souji, give the boy some time." Kondou said happily. At the lunch hall, I was staring at my rice bowl. "You aren't hungry, Yoake?" Nagakura questioned me. I didn't answer and stood up. "Did I say something?" Nagakura was surprised. I shook my head and left the room.

Ayu was not happy as she noticed me sitting outside. "You don't talk and you don't eat. Why do you seem as if you're a ghost?" Ayu asked as she sat down next to me. "This is ridiculous, you are a quiet boy who Souji seems attached to." Ayu smiled. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't make a clear sound. "Ah..." I rasped. "Vice Commander tells me that you don't have a real name so you were given the name day break. It's not a bad name and it's easy to remember" Ayu said cheerfully.

"Vice Commander has his trust in you even if you start to doubt yourself." "Vice...Commander...Souji." I spoke nervously. "You found your voice?" Ayu asked. "Y...yes..." I nodded. "I am glad that you can speak. The boys are probably worried about you. Let's go back." she said happily. I tried to speak, but I lost my voice again. I, honestly, did not want to join the others. I wasn't good with people and I was surrounded by strangers.

"I'll stay here." I said softly. "You'll eat with me." Hijikata said coldly, "If you won't eat-you'll become useless." Hijikata and Kondou approached us. "Eh, yes sir." I stood up immediately. "And besides, it's Miss Ayu's cooking. You should be greatful." Kondou added. Hijikata looked down on me like a demon. It didn't scare me, but his eyes said something. Something that was meant for me to know that I had a purpose. "Come with me Yoake." he ordered.

I nodded as he walked past me. I waved good-bye to Ayu and followed the two men from behind. "Yoake, why did you join the Shinsengumi?" Hijikata questioned. "To be of some use sir. I am only a weapon or a mere tool to be used." I simply stated. "Such dignity in your words. I am impressed." Kondou smiled. "You do not consider yourself a demon?" Hijikata was curious. ""No. I do not claim to be a demon. However, I do have the lust of blood like one." I said feeling empty.

""You have no remorse for your decision?" Hijikata asked as he sat down at the table. I sat down across from him. Kondou sat on the side between us. "I am a tool." I answered. "Seems fair that you joined the Shinsengumi." Hijikata began to smoke. "Oh, Yamazaki." Kondou said as the young boy entered the room. The boy glared at me as if I was a burden. "This is Yoake. He will be assisting you from now on." Kondou stated. "Excuse me-" I interrupted politely. "I am not here to 'assist' in my duties as a watcher. My missions are done solo if I may." I was now hostile.

"I see we have a cocky one." Yamazaki spoke sarcastically. "You two should get along well." Kondou cheered. "Hn." Hijikata grunted. I and Yamazaki shared glares for a moment. "Do you have experience in fighting?" he asked. "Does murdering someone count or does bleeding something dry count?" I retorted. "..." Yamazaki had a surprise look on his face. "Guess it does." I said tilting my head. "Excuse me, Commander, Vice Commander, Yamazaki." I spoke as I stood up. Before I reached the doorway, Hijikata blew a puff of smoke, "Tomorrow." "Sir?" I turned to him.

"Tomorrow will be your first mission." Hijikata informed. "Yes sir." I nodded. Before I took another step Hijikata grunted. "You still have not eaten yet." he muttered.

- - -

It was early morning and I opened my eyes slowly. The moon was not there, but the stars were. I tried to move, but Souji still had a grip on me. "Nn..." Souji grunted as he held onto me tighter. I ignored the fact that I was half naked and how wierd it felt as Souji was holding me. "Yo-chan..." Souji muttered. "He isn't a pervert. Although, this is wierd. Rumors will start and the Vice Commander will ask questions." I thought. "I am a mere tool nothing more." I mumbled. Saizo entered the room with an oink and leaped onto my breasts quietly.

I held him gently as he snuggled against me. "You and Souji do the same thing-cling onto me for no reason." I sighed. "But, if I cling to something it will break..." "She's sad again." Souji thought as he had one eye open. "Saizo, go to sleep. I'll make sure Tetsu feeds you." I said softly. Saizo snorted and closed his eyes. I, now wide awake, couldn't sleep. "What would you cling to if it couldn't break?" Souji spoke softly. I gasped and turned to him. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were Yo-chan." Souji smiled as he snuggled against me. "This is wierd. Hopefully, no one has seen us like we just-" I sighed until the thought came to me. "Just what Yo-chan?" Souji leaned closer to me making me annoyed. "Nothing." I growled. "Yoake tell me." Souji smiled cheerfully. "I'm going back to sleep." I whispered as I closed my eyes. "Yoake." Souji called out as he laid on my side. "Hm?" I looked at Souji with my eyes opened halfway. "You have a family on the outside?" he questioned.

"No. I killed them." I closed my eyes with that answer. Souji placed his arms around me gently. "I am sorry." he murmured against my head. "...I have no regrets. It wasn't my fault." I whispered.

"Come on, wake up." Souji shoved me lightly. I opened my eyes and sat up. "What?" I asked pissed off. Souji pulled me and dragged me over to Nagakura and Harada. "You want to go get something to eat?" Harada asked. . "Is this what you dragged me for?!" I muttered annoyed. "Let's go." Souji said cheerfully. "It seems that I am coming too." I calmed myself down. "Since you four are heading out..." Hijikata grunted as he handed me a list, "Pick up these items." "Wha?" I asked as he walked past me. "I will sir." I nodded.

"So what's on the list?" Nagakura questioned as we walked around the town. "Brushes, ink, and-this is basically art shit." I twitched. "Well, we still have to get it though." Harada sighed. "How about that shop?" Souji pointed out as we came across a sweet shop. "..." I looked at Souji with a glare. "Tamasaburo sound good." Nagakura said cheerfully. Entering the sweet shop, I sat down at a table. Saizo tugged at my pants' sleeve. "Huh?" I looked at the pig as he gave me an oink. "Saizo?" I questioned. The pig leaped onto my breasts again.

"Saizo is attached to you. I'm surprised." Harada said as he handed me a Tamasaburo. I took it and began to eat the Tamasaburo. Saizo leaped off of me and I stood up. "Where's Tetsu anyway?" I asked Nagakura. "Puppy boy is doing errands for Ayu." Nagakura answered. "Oh." I answered as we left the shop. "Souji, why doin't you carry a sword with you? You'll look more manly." Harada commented. "Say what?" Souji questioned. "Harada is saying thta you should carry your sword more often." I translated. "But my sword will be in the way when I play tag." Souji said.

"I prefer to have my sword on me at all times." Harada said calmly. "How about you Yoake?" Nagakura questioned me. "Well, I am the one to use swords but-" I spoke until we overheard a boy telling his mother about a fight. We all stopped to think. "Boy..." Harada began. "Spikey like hair..." Nagakura added. "No way...could it be?" I said hoping that it wasn't who we thought it was. "We better check it out." Harada said we continued walking. "So, if you were unarmed and the other guy had a sword, what would you use?" Harada questioned Souji.

"I would use my feet first." Souji answered. "Never thought about it that way." I said as I looked down at Saizo. "I guess that would a good tactic." I added, " Oh boy..." There was a large crowd of people surrounding the fight. "Oso." I approached Yamazaki as he was disguised as a young woman. He did a very good job playing his role. "We got it covered." Souji whispered. Yamazaki nodded. "Trouble makin' ronin. Pathetic, picking on a child." I chuckled. "Shouldn't you guys get lost?" Nagakura asked.

Souji took a step ahead of us, "You ronin better leave." "Bastards, how about no?" One man said pulling out his sword. "So-!" Tetsu called out Souji's name, but Nagakura interrupted him. "We are no on important. Just visitors passing by." Nagakura hinted. "..." Tetsu silenced as I nodded. "You two know what to do." I whispered to Harada. "Yeah." Harada gave me a thumbs up. "I don't like horseplaying." I commented. "You ass!" One man charged at me with a sword. I had a smug look on my face. Right when the blade was an inch awy, I kicked the blade out of the way with the bottom of my sandal.

"What the--!?" The man's eyes widened as I grabbed his wrist. "I love the sound of bones breaking. Do you want to hear?" I asked as my demon was aroused. "What are you?" The man was not frightened. "Someone just passing by. Remember?" I said breaking the man's wrist. The man screamed in pain as he fell on his knees. I walked away and picked up his sword. "Don't come back if you like starting shit." I threw the sword in front of the man. I walked over to Tetsu, "Let's go." Souji signaled us and I nodded to Nagakura. Nagakura nodded back and he pulled out his sword.

The four of us ran into the back alley and stopped halfway to hide. "Okay, we're safe for now." Souji breathed. "Yeah," I said in agreement, "Tetsu, how is the girl?" Tetsu turned to the girl with a sigh of relief.  
"Souji..." I whispered as he gave me a smile. "How're we going to explain this? And get that smile off your face." I said annoyed. I looked back at Tetsu and the girl, but something wasn't right. "You bastard!" A man charged at Souji from behind. "So-!" Tetsu almost shouted as Souji knocked the guy over. Stealing the man's sword, Souji placed the blade against the man's neck.

"Don't watch." I ordered Tetsu just before Souji slit the man's throat. Tetsu screamed in fear and I shook my head. "I said don't watch." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Chapter 4: Out of place

"Sir." I confronted Hijikata with a serious look. "No one is in trouble here." Hijikata grunted. I nodded and excused myself. As I was about to leave, Hijikata caught my attention. "Yoake, I want you to accompany me when the representative arrives in the city." he stated. "Yes sir." I answered. Walking down the hallway, I noticed Yamazaki coming from the opposite direction. "Souji wants to see you." he stated. "Damn it." I muttered as I stomped away. "Shit, everytime I am free-Souji drags me somewhere." I thought as I opened the doors. Souji and I paused as I realized he was changing into his uniform.

I turned away from Souji and shut the doors. Souji laughed at me and confronted me from behind. "Tell me..." Souji spoke softly as his eyes narrowed. "Why do you hide from me?" he asked. "I am a tool. Nothing more and nothing less." I answered as I felt Souji's chest against my back. His hands rested on my shoulders. "You say that everytime. Stop hiding and talk to me." Souji grew impatient as I hid my face from him. Souji grew angry and pulled his sword out on me. "You needed me. Well, tell me-" I ordered. "Get dressed. We're scouting the city." Souji ordered. "Why me? I do my scouting at night with Yamazaki secretly." I explained.

"One man is ill and I need someone to replace him." Souji retorted. "Fine. This is just a favor though." I spat out. I hurried to my room and quickly changed into my uniform. "Souji." I thought as I tied my headband tight. Souji waited outside patiently with a smile. "She's always persistent. I guess that's why Hijikata enjoys her company." he thought. I stepped out of my room and turned to the men. "Everyone is ready now, let's move." Souji ordered as we all left the district. Edo was peaceful today since the incident at Masuya earlier. "..." I knew everyone stared at us while we walked and I wasn't very happy about it.

Souji was silent, but I knew he wanted to talk. His eyes narrowed still until we finished the shift. I was tired to deal with anyone so I went to sleep without dinner. Sleeping was peace for me until I sensed Tetsunosuke sneaking around. "Foolish boy." I growled as I opened my door. Tetsu quickly hid behind a bush hoping he wasn't caught. I grinned as I threw a kunai at his direction. "Ow!" he shouted as I confronted Tetsu. "Get up." I scolded as I picked up my kunai. Tetsu glared at me then sighed. "What?" I said angrily. "It is late at night and you are snooping around. A page should be in his room." I stated. "I thought I heard something." Tetsu said calmly. "Hm, get inside or Hijikata will kill you." I dragged the boy into my room. "You don't like Souji that much do you?" Tetsu questioned.

"I don't think you should interfere in people's relationships." I muttered. "...You're grumpy." Tetsu spoke. "You're a nosey brat." I retorted. "As a member, I refuse to express such emotion. Feeling pain or expressing it is a nuissance." I explained. "Then why do you two hang out all of the time? Souji seems to like you. Souji brings you everywhere with him and he likes you around him." Tetsu said as I cleaned his wound. Blood spilled on the floor and I covered Tetsu's wound with a bandage. "Done." I sighed as I wiped the blood off the floor. "Go back to your room." I ordered. "Yes sir." Tetsu stated before he stood up. "Oh, one thing. Stay out of my business page." I stated coldly.

Tetsu nodded and left the room. "You shouldn't treat the page with kindness." Yamazaki whispered. "Heh, you shouldn't sneak up on me." I closed my eyes. "So, helping a page is something to be proud of." Yamazaki snapped. "He's only a child." I looked up at the ceiling. "You were a child once Yoake." Yamazaki smiled. "You have a lot of nerve talking like that." I gave myself a grin. "I'll handle this night, but you better not slack off." Yamazaki said before I fell asleep. By the time I was halfway sleeping, Souji sneaked in and laid down beside me. He held me close with sweat running down his body.

If I wasn't so tired I would've hit that bastard hard. "Souji, what's wrong?" I murmured. "..." Souji didn't talk as he looked pale. "Souji." I frowned as I placed my hand on his forehead. "You're warm." I thought. "Yoake, don't leave." Souji pleaded in his sleep. "What?" I mumbled. "Please stay here." Souji crawled on top of me recklessly. "Souji!" I coughed. Souji's face was an inch away from mine. "Soft." Souji mumbled as he opened his eyes. "Souji," I frowned as Souji leaned in closer, "Get off." "I can't." Souji looked like his demon was going to his human side. "Please don't leave..." he mumbled. "I won't leave." I said observing Souji's breathing pattern. "..." Souji gave me a weak smile and laid his head against my neck. "Damn it." I thought as Souji cuddled against me.

"I need a drink." I thought as Souji opened his eyes slightly. "Need something?" I asked a bit annoyed. "You." Souji's demon took control. "No. Fuck no. I'm keepin' it." I protested. "You want me to own it. Your body can not lie." Souji smirked. I grabbed my sword and held the tip of the blade against Souji's neck. "I will kill you." I glared at him. I wasn't interested in the pain of having sex. I just didn't want to deal with this. "I won't die unless I have to." Souji retorted. Souji kept his hands away from my body, but his eyes gave him away. "No one will have it. I won't lose all of me to anyone." I was getting loud now. Souji smiled and tilted his head. "You aren't fun." he complained. "I know and I'm fucking tired. Go to sleep." I ordered. Souji leaned his face closer to mine until I felt his breath. "Yoake, I want you to stay." he whispered.

Souji was hard against me and this time it was he who controlled it. "I'm not going anywhere." I said softly. Souji's member began to rub up against me and I twitched. "No." I said angrily as I turned the blade. "You don't want to play?" Souji teased as he was able to force my legs apart. "Fuck." I thought. "You don't want to fight. Okay then, we'll play later." ouji gave in and stayed on top of me. "You bastard. I'm not doing it so get off." I growled. "I want to stay here." Souji said happily. I knew I was going to hell really soon. "Souji, what was the nightmare about?" I digressed. Souji's eyes narrowed once more. "It was the time you first displayed your demon." Souji sighed.

~~~

I was only fourteen years old carrying the head of a dead body. My first corpse. It was amazing, blood surrounding me. Hijikata and Souji stared at me with a surprised look. "Need more..." I turned to Souji with my sword. "You-snap out of it." Souji ordered. Hijikata took a step forward. "Blood," I licked the blood off of the blade, "I need more blood." "That boy's demon...he might kill us." Hijikata thought. I tilted my head and raised my sword, "What's wrong? You've never seen me like this before? Heh, it's only the awakening. My hunger for flesh will continue to exceed." "Stop saying that!" Souji pleaded. I chuckled, "Make me." Dropping the head, I heard another ronin assail from behind. I struck my sword through his chest and laugh. "I will not attempt a move on you, Sir, nor Souji Okita. All I needed was one more death to ease the mood." I said as my demon vanished; for now.

~~~

"I can handle myself Souji, I'm not a child." I said seriously. Souji frowned as his eyes went back to normal. "I understand." he said sadly. Souji and I were opposite yet very similar. We both have rival demons yet different pasts. He has a family and I don't. "Please forgive my rudeness Souji." I said softly. "It was my fault for-" Souji tried to cheer me up until I placed a hand on his cheek. "Let's sleep." I suggested as we both stared at the ceiling.

***

"Come on Yoake. Try to keep up." Nagakura smiled as he struck his sword. I kept dodging but I refused to figt back since my demon's awakening. "No way, this kid won't even try to defend himself." Harada was amazed. "Yoake, do something man." Nagakura ordered. I dropped my sword and prepared myself, "I don't need it." "Oh so now you get tough-" Nagakura teased, "Good. I've been pretty bored lately with you holding back." I closed my eyes and charged at Nagakura with out hesitation. "Yoake stop!" Hijikata ordered as I was about to assail Nagakura. I blinked for a moment and turned to Hijikata with a glare, "..." 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Chapter 5: Reasons

It has been two days and I confronted Nagakura and Harada with a grin. "Did Yamazaki tell you?" I asked. I was still dressed up as Setsuka, the assistant. The two couldn't even look at me straight. "Damn it-she was hot too..." Nagakura muttered. "..." Harada nodded. Tetsu walked up to me clueless. "She's beautiful..." Tetsu thought as he stared at Yoake. "Miss? Are you Setsuka?" Tetsu questioned a bit embarrassed. I smiled and nodded, "Tetsu." "Huh?" Tetsu looked at me confused. ""It's me Yoake." I said right before Tetsu hit the floor. I giggled as Tetsu was twitching. Saizo entered the room and hopped onto my lap. He squealed as I held him gently. "How?! How do you-Why do you-?!" Tetsu couldn't speak normally. I laughed, "It was because of my , do I look that femenine to you guys? It's only a cover." I smiled as I sat down. Tatsunosuke dropped his books as he noticed me.

"Who is she?!" He ran over to Tetsu. "Calm down." I sighed, "Ichimura Tatsunosuke." Saying his name freaked Tatsunosuke out. "Tatsu! IT's only Yoake!" Tetsu shouted as I was cracking up. "What?!" Tatsu was in shock as I let my hair down and removed the wig. "God this thing is annoying..." I complained. "So, you dress up like that often?" Tatsu asked. "No, it's only a cover." I laughed. "Oh." Tatsu slammed his face into the floor. "Guess I got some explaining to do." I sighed. "Heard you did well, Yoake." Yamazaki said crossing his arms. "Was that a compliment?" I asked. "Don't flatter yourself." Yamazaki grunted. "How's Souji doing?" I turned to Tetsu. "He's been worried about you." Tetsu answered. "Souji's pissed." I thought. "I better see him." I said before I left the room. Souji sat outside his room coughing. I knew something wasn't right and I ran over to him. "Souji." I called out his name. Souji turned to me with his hand covering his mouth. He stood up slowly then walked to me. "I'm fine." he said with a gentle smile.

"Souji, let's go to your room." I sighed. "Alright." Souji nodded as we went inside. I closed the doors and sat down next to him. Souji laid his head against my lap. "Souji, I apologize for not telling you." I placed my hand on his head. "No, it's okay." Souji said as Saizo laid by his side. "You look cute Yoake. The dress looks nice on you." Souji touched my cheek with his hand. "I hate dresses." I said calmly. "I know." Souji sat up as Saizo opened his eyes. "Souji...lay down." I ordered. "Yoake." Souji leaned in too close until we kissed. I couldn't resist, but this had to stop. "Souji, why are you being nice now?" I asked as he smiled. "Huh?" Souji was confused. "Usually we'd spar, but now..." I sighed. Souji's eyes narrowed and he gave me a serious look. "Do I scare you?" he asked. "Heh, like you could. I don't give a shit." I retorted. "You're lying." Souji murmured as he moved his hand right above my breasts. I grabbed his hand and shoved it away. "No." I refused. Souji chuckled as I glared at him. Souji's eyes remained the same. "You were coughing." I said concerned.

"Yoake, I am fine. You do not have to worry about it. It is probably because of the weather." Souji's eyes changed. "Liar." I frowned by his words, but Souji was right. Today was cold. "Yoake..." Souji laid his head back again. "I don't care what you wear." he smiled. "Go to sleep." I said feeling vulnerable. "But, I want you to sleep with me." Souji said with a yawn. "I'll watch over you Souji." I sighed. Saizo made an "oink" and I placed my hand on his back. "You sleep too Saizo. I made you both worry too much." I said trying to focus on Souji sleeping.

"Did Hijikata-" Souji began, but I cut him off. "No. Nothing happened." I smiled. Souji held my hand close to him. "that's good. I don't want anyone to have you." Souji surmured. "No one can own me Souji. It's not possible." I whispered with a long sigh. Souji kissed my hand. "If we were to sleep together-would it be gentle?" Souji whispered. My eyes widened as I thought about it. "When the fuck were you thinking about this?" I twitched. Souji gave me a sad look and I hid my eyes from him. "Souji, if I were to dance in your bed...I would want it both: gentle or rough. Only with you though." I whispered. Souji sat up facing me. "..." I glared at him. "Damn." I rasped. Souji slept gently with a smile. He looked very happy to me. The happiness I refuse to exist. I couldn't love Souji the way he wanted me to. Sex wasn't the issue, I was. "Keep sleeping Souji, you'll be safe. Especially keeping me away." I thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Chapter 6: Cherry Blossoms

"So, what are you doing today?" Tetsu asked as he swept the floor. I let out a sigh and picked up a bucket. "Help you." I answered. I began washing clothes. Tetsu frowned. "I know Hijikata has been lecturing you. Souji mentioned about it." I said as I scrubbed the shirts. "Thank you." Tetsu smiled. "I know you think that Hijikata is a bastard, but he doesn't hate you." I explained. "But he treats me like i'm crap." Tetsu gave me a depressed look. "It's hard being a new member." I said trying to ignore the stench of the clothing. "I guess." Tetsu agreed. "Tetsu..." I had my head down. "Yeah?" he responded as my demon woke up. "Will you be able to kill someone with a sword?" I glared at him.

Tetsu took a step back as I focused on hiding my demon. "I don't know..." Tetsu fell silent. "To become a samurai; killing is the only task that will keep you alive. The punishment to dishonor is death." I explained. Tetsu had a frightened look on his face. I looked at Tetsu with a tired sigh and shook my head. "Don't piss in your pants Tetsu." I chuckled, "You're safe." Tetsu fell on his knees instantly. Yamanami approached us with a smile. "Hey you two. I see that Tetsu is getting help." he laughed. I glared at yamanami with a crooked smile. "Very funny vice commander." I rasped. "Come on Yoake. This is against Hijikata's orders and isn't like you."

Yamanami smiled. "Wha?" Tetsu turned to me clueless. Saizo ran towards me and glared at Tetsu. "Uh, nevermind. Saizo..." I trailed off as I picked up Saizo. "The jokers told me about the new page, but he's a bit young though ." Yamanami observed Tetsu. I was about to laugh as Tetsu looked pissed. "How old are you, twelve?" Yamanami questioned. "I'm fifteen damn it." Tetsu muttered. "Oh, I apologize. My eyesight is a bit terrible today." Yamanami chuckled. "I got a day off sir. So please do not tell the other vice commander." I mentioned. "What?! This is the other vice commander? You're way nicer than the demon vice commander!" Tetsu said. "Tetsu watch your tongue." I scolded. "Well, that is pretty brave of you." Yamanami stated. I shook my head as Temorra entered the gates. Temorra was one of the new cooks. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Temorra was a bit of a ditz after all. "Hey Yoake-san." Temorra greeted. "Hey, Ayu is in the kitchen. Oh, you haven't met the pup yet." I turned to Tetsu with a grin, "Why howdy little one. It's an honor to meet you." Temorra smiled cheerfully. Tetsu blushed as he nodded. "Harada is in the training hall- you shouldn't miss it." I mentioned. "Oh, uh, thank you Yoake-san." Temorra smiled as she stumbled past me. "That girl is too attached." I sighed. "Right sir?" I questioned Yamanami. Yamanami coughed as he fixed his glasses. "Very funny Yoake." Yamanami chuckled a bit nervous. I felt Saizo nudge me and gave him a frown. "Fine, I'll go get your owner." I said as I stood up. Walking over to the training hall was odd.

No one whispered about myself and Tetsu and the jokers were doing whatever. "Souji." I called out not knowing when he would surprise me. "Shit, if this is hide-and-seek I'm gonna kick your ass." I almost shouted. "Being loud won't solve anything." Yamazaki said with a sigh. I looked over with a yawn. "I'll watch over you Souji." I sighed. Saizo made an 'oink' and I placed my hand on his back. "You sleep too Saizo." I made you both worry too much." I said trying to focus on Souji sleeping. "Did Hijikata-" Souji began but, I cut him off. "No. Nothing happened." I smiled. Souji held my hand close to him. "That's good. I don't want anyone to have you." Souji murmured. "No one can own me Souji. It's not possible." I whispered.

There you are!" Souji said as he approached me with a smile on his face. Saizo leaped into Souji's arms. "I was worried about you, Saizo." Souji scolded as he looked at Saizo. I nodded as I turned around with out saying a word. "Yoake-san, please stay with me for a while." Souji pleaded. "I am a bit busy..." I protested. "But this is important!" Souji said as his eyes narrowed. "Really now? You sure it isn't a 'candy-moment' this time?" I questioned. "I am not trying to waste your time. Please listen to me." Souji pleaded. "Fine." I sighed as Souji took my arm.

Souji smiled as his eyes went back to normal. He pulled me over to his room. "Souji, let me go." I ordered. Souji closed his door behind me. "Here..." Souji handed me a sheet of paper. I took the sheet out of Souji's hand and read it. "...The Choshu, I have to go to Shimabura." I muttered. Souji sat down and began coughing. I kneeled down and turned to Souji quickly. I knew something was wrong with him. "Souji." I frowned as Souji covered his mouth. "I'm all right. Don't worry about me." Souji smiled as I touched his face. "Something isn't right." I thought before Souji wrapped his arms around me. Souji continued to cough. I held Souji gently as he coughed into my chest. Saizo whined as he had a worried look on his face. "Souji, rest for now. I'll leave tomorrow." I said as Souji finally stopped coughing. "Yoake." Souji smiled gently as he snuggled up against me. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Chapter 7: Shimabara

"Oh, Akesato." I smiled as I entered the room. I was now in the red light district. The district that dealt with whore houses. "Miss Yuki." Akesato smiled cheerfully as O-hana and O-saya approached me. "You all doing okay here? It has been a while since I've been traveling a bit. " I said as I wore a black and purple kimono. "I'm glad you came Miss Yuki. We missed you." O-hana cheered. I giggled as I sat down. "Well, we have been getting new faces here." O-hana whispered. I nodded, "So...some people shouldn't be here then."

"Ma'am." One girl addressed us. "You have a visitor Akesato." she added, "Well, actually a few."

"Oh my." Akesato looked surprised. "Yuki, you have one too." The girl informed me. "Yes." I stood up, "I'll head to my room now." I left and stayed in an empty room. "Who came to see me?" I thought as the door opened. I leaned forward hiding my face. "So, this is what you do." Souji's voice spoke as the door shut. "Captain." I glared at the floor. Souji lifted my chin up with his hand. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. "Keeping an eye on you. You're my favorite." Souji sat down in front of me. "Go home." I ordered. "I paid for your time." Souji frowned. "Stay." I sighed. "You always have customers waiting?" Souji questioned. "No, I'm usually at the front desk. There are a few girls tonight." I explained. "Why here, Yoake?" Souji asked as he leaned in close.

I felt hostile now. "I gather information Souji." I answered. ". . ." Souji didn't respond as I kissed him. Souji looked at me with narrow eyes. "Sex." he rasped. "So, I am your weakness to sex. That's funny." I said as Souji was serious. "It's not my fault I love you." Souji chuckled. "Yeah it is." I retorted. Souji smiled before he kissed my neck. "Souji no sex"  
I ordered. "Now you're not being fair." Souji was pissed now. Souji then forced me on my back. "OFF!" I ordered as Souji pried his fingers into my kimono. "I want sex. You've been hiding your body from me too long." Souji smirked as his demon was arousing him.

I felt myself becoming vulnerable to him. "Stop Souji, you-" I gasped. Souji nipped at my neck as he had one hand between my legs and the other pinning one of my arms to the floor. "Just let me taste you." Souji pleaded. Souji kissed me roughly. I jerked as Souji chuckled. "Shit Souji, stop it." I said as Souji untied my kimono. "No." Souji refused as he grabbed one of my breasts. I gasped in pain. Souji was too rough with the biting. He did it the way I would've wanted it. "Fine, if you won't let go. Then I'll-" I spoke, but was then cut off by the thrusting of his finger.

It felt strange and wonderful. Souji chuckled, "You've never looked happy before." I knew that Souji was enjoying messing with me. "Souji Okita." I called out Souji's full name. Souji smiled before he rubbed my inner thigh. "You're warm Yoake." he complimented. "You know I hate compliments." I sighed. "But I love telling you compliments." Souji was now in a happy yet dangerous mood. "Shit." I gasped as Souji now had his finger inside me. I jerked a bit hoping to make Souji stop, but Souji took the advantage and pinned my body to the floor. "You can't stop me Yoake."

"Souji, we need to keep this a secret. Hijikata will say something." I chuckled. "You know Yoake, you've been acting more feminine." Souji complimented. "Heh, I'm not gonna expose myself to the public." I said calmly. "I won't tell, but I like having you this way. Being able to see you naked is great." Souji was happy. I felt my face heat up. "You're red. It's cute on you." he added. "Shut up!" I growled. "There's the daybreak I love." Souji smiled. I wanted to hit Souji, but I wanted to have him inside me more. "Damn it. I have to work at the front desk because I am not the type to do this-" I said before Souji kissed me. His hands were roaming my body once more. "Souji let me go..." I ordered as Souji entered my body. His thrusts were gentle, but his tongue excited me. "Yoake, stay with me." Souji pleaded I felt warm against his chest. "Fine, I'll stay."

I gasped as Souji beagan moving slowly. "Souji!" I almost shouted. Souji's eyes went back to normal. "Yoake." he said in shock as he continued to move. "Souji..." I breathed in Souji's chest. "Yoake, I'm sorry for doing this to you." He almost cried. "I took it from you." he muttered. I felt Souji hold me close. "Souji, stop it. You didn't take it away- I only wanted you to have it." I said kissing Souji gently. Souji smiled as he kissed me. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Chapter 8: Missing

It has been a week since Ayu has been sent on a mission. I was sitting in my room staring out the window. Souji had his head against my lap. He had been ill for awhile, especially with the coughing. Souji, however, kept watch of my appetite. After the night of sex, my body changed and I wasn't pregnant. Souji was peaceful as he slept. "It's been pouring for a while now." I said as Saizo was snorting. "I wonder how Ayu is-" I thought until Tetsu opened the door. "Ayu is in trouble!" he shouted. Souji sat up slowly with a yawn. "Souji, I'm going ahead." I said as I stood up. "Souji nodded, "Tetsu, if you see Yamazaki, tell him." I said before leaving the room.

Nagakura and Harada had their squads ready. "Let's go." I ordered. "Right." The two captains agreed. On the rooftops of Edo, but no one was out to get me. "Ayu, please don't die." I thought as I looked around. It has been at least two hours and still no signs. The moment I heard Tetsu's shout I hurried in the direction and froze as I stared at Ayu's lifeless body. I sensed someone's presence and pulled out a kunai. It was that blonde from earlier. "Such a waste." She commented. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I was passing by. Although, you seem to have lost a fellow spy." The blonde answered. ". . ." I threw the kunai towards the blonde. The blonde caught the kunai and grinned. "You aren't yourself today." She chuckled. ". . ." I glared at the woman before she disappeared.

. . .

It was the evening and Ayu's funeral was tomorrow. "Yoake-san hasn't come down yet. He skipped lunch and dinner." A soldier informed Hijikata. "Leave him be." Hijikata ordered. Temmora was washing dishes silently. Harada came into the room depressed. "She's..." Harada tried to speak as Temmora smashed a rice bowl on the floor. Temmora cried angrily as she lifted another rice bowl up. "Temmora-chan." Harada grabbed the bowl. I stared at the moon. Yamazaki sat beside me. "Are you going to attend the funeral?" I asked. "Are you?" Yamazaki retorted "I don't know. Should I ? Hijikata wants me to attend." I said annoyed. "I'm going to see Souji." I stood up.

"Do not let your emotions get the best of you." Yamazaki warned me. Before I entered my room, Souji pulled me by the arm. "You haven't shed a tear. Are you scared of what might happen to you?" he asked as I glared at him. "Maybe I should commit seppuku?!" I asked as Souji held me close. "No. I don't want to lose you." he said before he kissed me roughly. "Please let me sleep." I yawned slightly. My legs were going to drop. "Yes." Souji said solemnly as he released me. I laid on my bed and felt Souji's body right beside me. "Yoake-" Souji coughed as he tried to speak. I sat up quickly and grabbed a cup of tea. "Drink it." I ordered as I handed the cup to Souji.

Souji started drinking the tea slowly. After Souji finished his cup he laid his head against my chest. I held him close. "You're worried about me." Souji smiled. "Sleep Souji." I said rolling my eyes. "No." Souji said as he gave me his childish face. "Then let me." I muttered. A knock came to the door. "Who is it?" I called out. "Tetsu." Tetsu spoke. "Come in." I said. Tetsu opened the door and walked in with a solemn look. "Huh?" I heard tear drops hit the floor. "Tetsu-" I felt Tetsu's arms around me.

"She's gone." he muttered as he cried. I sighed and wrapped one arm around him. "Tetsu...if she had let me take her place then none of this would've happened." I said. "Don't talk like that! We know that Ayu wouldn't let you. She knew what her duties and fate were as a spy." Souji spoke sofly. "The fate of being a spy is getting caught and dying." I said as Tetsu held onto me. "Why couldn't I be any help? Being a page sucks and I can't do a thing." Tetsu stated. "Do not blame yourself." I said.

During the funeral, I was in Hijikata's room sitting at the table. Hijikata and I sat silently. ". . ." I couldn't stand this silence. "I need to know..." I began as I stood up. Hijikata did the same. "Let's go." Hijikata ordered. As we entered the room, everyone turned to us. "Hijikata. Yoake." Kondou stated. I held a kunai to my palm revealing the scar. All the men gasped as I reopened it with the kunai. The blood stained the blade and I placed the kunai beside her head. I walked out of the room silently. "She's at it again." Souji thought. I stood in the of the hallway staring at the wound. "She's dead. Why wouldn't she let me go?" I thought. "Yoake, you were not the type to talk. I remember when you first spoke...to everyone."

. . .

"Let me go Souji!" I said annoyed. Souji, Nagakura, Todo, and Harada carried me around the district. "Come on Yoake! You need to lighten up a bit." Nagakura said as they carried me to the lunch hall. "Assholes!" I cursed as I struggled to get free. "Now guys, let Yoake go. He is not in the mood to horseplay." Ayu smiled cheerfully. Nagakura, Todo, Souji, and Harada released me. "We were just playing around. The boy is fine." Harada chuckled. "You got some nerve!" I said annoyed. "Boys will be boys." Ayu laughed.

. . .

"Ayu..." I thought. "She's gone." Hijikata was walking from behind with Souji following him. "Hijikata-san." Souji said. I faced the two men silently. Hijikata and I stared at each other. "Sir...I am going to get that bastard Masuya." I said calmly,"The mission Ayu died for was suppose to be mine in the first place."

"Very well." Hijikata said. "I am going to scout the city." I said as I turned around. "No." Souji spoke as he was concerned. "I do not accept pity. I am tired of hiding and now I want to raise hell." I explained. "Fine. I will accompany you." Souji said solemnly. "Souji, forgive my rudeness." I apologized. "No. It was my..." Souji continued but then stopped. I knew what Souji wanted to say, but I didn't want to hear it. "You are one cold hearted bastard Daybreak." Hijikata complimented. "Sir, I guess I can go by that compliment." I chuckled. "Ayu...I won't forget my mission-not this time."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Chapter 9: The Third

"My my." Yamazaki said as he posed as Yumi, the hair dresser. I was Lea the passerby. "Oh, kind sir." I said to the men with a sweet smile. Masuya and his men trembled. "It can't be...you're supposed to be dead." One man said. "I am looking for a new kimono. This one is stained." Yamazaki spoke calmly. I had a smirk on my face as Masuya's men took a step back. "What is wrong?" I said as I turned to them. "We...killed you." Masuya stated as he noticed the blood stain. I started laughing before Yamazaki grabbed Masya by the wrist. "We aren't sir...just reborn." I stated. "She never begged for her life..." Yamazaki muttered. "You...!" Masuya gasped. Souji and his squad entered the shop. Souji announced Masuya's arrest and order to take down anyone who ran away. I was with Yamazaki by the time Masuya and some of his men were hiding in a secret room. "Death is my fate." I said as I took off my kimono revealing my strapped covered body. The two men grinned before I pulled out two katanas from behind. "You humans sicken me...I'm glad I'm a demon." I threw a katana into one man's throat. The other man charged at me with his sword, but Yamazaki stabbed him in the chest. ". . ." I glanced over to the ladder and noticed Masuya trying to escape. Yamazaki dashed over to Masuya with a kunai. "I'll be on my way." I said smiling. Yamazaki looked surprised by my smile. "Yoake, you..." Yamazaki thought.

I confronted Souji and addressed him with my report. "Tetsunosuke...?" I said as Tetsu bumped into me. "Oh-sorry ma'am- wait! Yoake-san!" Tetsu stammered. I chuckled. "Ayu is proud...that we have become great spies." I said as I clenched my fist. I heard Tetsu's sob and hugged him. "Tetsu...she is happy..." I said as I released him. "No one is hurt." I smiled as I looked at the townspeople. "So, are you happy?" Tetsu asked. "Yeah, I guess." I said before leaving. "Everyone will soon know the truth." I thought. Hijikata and I were sitting at the table sipping tea. "So, you are a woman." Hijikata spat out. I started choking on the tea. "Say something." Hijikata ordered as he pulled me over the table. "Heh, I bet Yamazaki told you." I said with a grin. "Souji knows about it and now I know. Why didn't you say anything?' Hijikata was pissed. " I guess I wouldn't be part of the Shinsengumi. I would've been stuck as a cook." I stated as Hijikata held me. This was yet an awkward moment. Hijikata's hands were warm and strong. I knew that he was a favorite to the ladies and could probably get me dancing in his bed. Sex would be aggressive with this man. "You're pathetic to think that. As a valuable member of the Shinsengumi..." Hijikata stopped as Souji spotted us. I glared at Souji silently. "What the-" Souji spoke softly. "Oh, look at Hijikata! Tryin' to play hardball with Yoake!" Nagakura teased.

I threw a cup at him. "Shut up!" I scolded. Hijikata released me and crossed his arms. "Yoake had a panic attack. That was all." Hijikata explained. "Yeah, asshole." I muttered. "Right." Souji was sort of glad. "Shit..." I thought. Souji was pissed, but no one could tell. I stood up as everyone left. "We will discuss this later." Hijikata said calmly. "Yes sir." I then excused myself. "Souji..." I was idiotic at this moment. "Souji." I called out to him. Souji stopped walking and faced me. "You and Hijikata didn't do anything." he began, "I know that, but you didn't have a panic attack either." "He knows." I stated. "He wanted to know why I didn't say anything." I added. Souji sighed in relief and smiled. "...Let's go get something to eat." I suggested as I felt better. "Yes." Souji agreed cheerfully. "Tatsu." I knocked on the door. "Yes?" Tatsu responded nervously. "Get out here." I ordered. Tatsu stumbled as he came outside. "Now let's get Tetsu and Yamazaki." I said calmly as we walked over to Yamazaki's room. "Okay, I'm going in." I said as I slid the door open slowly.

Yamazaki was sitting in the room silently. "What do you want?" he asked. I grinned as I grabbed Yamazaki by his collar. Dragging Yamazaki outside his room was easy, but getting him to go with us was going to be hard. "Whatever it is I'm not interested." Yamazaki stated. "I don't give a shit about what you think. We're getting something to eat." I scolded. "Tetsu!" I shouted as Tetsu was chasing Saizo. Saizo leaped into Souji's arms happily. "Come on Tetsu." I said as Tetsu approached me. "Where are we going?" He asked. "Getting a bite to eat." I said. Tetsu nodded a 'yes'. I then pulled out some money. "I'll pay, but you bastards better not run me dry." I glared at them. Tetsu and Tatsu were scared, Souji laughed, and Yamazaki glared back. "Now we are set." I said stretching. We then headed to town. "What about something sweet?" Souji asked. I shook my head, "Hell no. Ramen sounds better." Yamazaki gave me a distant look. ". . ." he didn't speak and I grinned. "Don't be pissed at me. You need to relax. Besides, we have to get ready for the mission." I said seriously. Yamazaki and Souji knew what I was talking about. "Anyway let's eat." I said as we headed into the Ramen shop. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Chapter 10: Battle

There I was; beside Souji and Kondou covered in blood. The three of us were surrounded by ronin of the Choushu clan. "So, I guess I can show off my true body for you guys before you all die." I said as I opened my robe. Souji was surprised when I revealed my fish net covered body. I had kunais and everything on me. "Now then." I threw my kunais into a few ronin's chest. "Bitch!" One ronin scolded as he charged at me. I chuckled and cut his head off. Blood splattered all over my face. My demon wanted to escape, but I surpressed it. "Shit." I muttered as I wiped the blood off my forehead. We all then assailed the ronin in the room. I felt my heart beat faster as I headed up the stairs. "Die Shinsengumi!" One man shouted as he raised his sword. "Screw you." I thought as I slit his throat. "She's bloodthirsty." Souji said. I stopped running and noticed a figure in the shadows. "Nagakura." I said rasping. Nagakura stood beside me. "It's him. Right?" I asked. "Could be, I'm not sure. " he answered. "Damn." I cursed. Hearing bodies hit the floor caught my attention. "I'm going in." I suggested as I began to walk. "Yoake," Souji called out as I didn't stop, "Don't do it." "Souji- what else can I do?" I asked before a watcher smashed through the roof.

"Yoake!" Souji shouted as the watcher tackled me to the floor. The blade of the knife went into my shoulder. "...Son of a-" I breathed. I tried to kick the watcher off of me but he had my legs pinned down. "Now you die." the watcher spoke as Nagakura forced his sword through the watcher's back. I gasped as I sat up. "Are you alright Yoake?" Kondou questioned. "Yeah." I answered. Souji helped me stand. "This is just a scratch." I said as I felt the blood escape my wound. "Some of them are still alive." Nagakura informed. ". . ." I gasped as I caught a glimpse of Yoshida approaching us. "Hell." Souji scolded. "What should we do now?" I thought. "I'll secure the lower floors." Kondou said. "I'll go up then." I said giving a hint of me meeting Yamazaki on the roof. "You're wounded." Souji protested as he held me tight. I smiled and kissed him gently. "I won't die." I promised before I jumped through the hole. I confronted a few watchers and were able to defeat them, but I was wounded pretty badly. I was too tired to fight close range. "Still fighting?"

A voice asked from behind. I quickly reacted by throwing my knife. "Yoake, it's me." Yamazaki siad grabbing my wrist. "Shit, you're hurting me Yamazaki." I muttered. "So much for entertainment." Yamazaki teased. "Shut up." I retorted. "I already lit up the signal." Yamazaki said calmly. "Okay." I said as I heard Souji shouting. I ran towareds the direction and fell through the hole. I landed right next to the fallen Todou. "Todo." I gasped. "He's fine. Souji is ahead still fighting that bastard." Nagakura said. I ran to find Souji charging directly towards Yoshida. I felt myself choke and lose air as the sounds of katanas clashing kept ringing through my head. "I can't fail." I breathed, releasing my demon. ". . ." I lost my sanity as Yoshida had Souji down. Hearing Souji cough made me reckless. I shoved my blade through his shoulder and Yoshida's blade went through my stomach. I coughed up blood as Yoshida removed the blade from my body. "I should have raped you the day I say you in Shimabara. You were graceful; even now you still look graceful covered in blood." Yoshida stated with a grin.

I fell on my knees coughing blood. The pain, however, was not so bad. "Bastard!" Tetsu shouted right when I hit the floor. Yoshida noticed one of his legs were useless and backed away. Souji kneelded over me while Tetsu protected us. "Yoake..." he cried softly as he noticed my stained body. "I'm-" I spoke as my voice was fainted,"Not dead." Souji lifted me up and held me close,"You're not dead, but..." He then had his hand covered in my blood. I chuckled as I noticed Tetsu. "You are stronger than before...I'm glad." I said gently. "Yoake, you are a woman. You acted just like a mother when you took care of me that night. Now I have the chance to return the favor." Tetsu said seriously. Souji elevated my head onto his lap. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't Souji kissed my forehead as I placed my hand on his cheek. "...Soujiro." I spoke weakly. Souji's eyes widened as he heard me call out his name. "Yoake, you shouldn't speak. You've lost too much blood." Souji cried as I made a sound. "I'm sorry...for pushing you away. I lost too much..." I explained as I heard Tetsu and Yoshida fight.

Hours have passed and Hijikata and the others have arrived. "Hijikata!" Souji called him over. Hijikata noticed Yoake's tattered body and Souji's bloody uniform. "She's not dead, but she needs help." Soji said coughing up blood. "Souji." Hijikata called over the doctors to assist Souji and Yoake. Tetsu brought the tea over and glanced at Yoake." She's gonna be fine. You defeated Yoshida- the one reason why she has a demon. She mentioned about Yoshida treating her like a slave, but the life she had before meeting him was hell." Nagakura sighed. "Her hatred isn't hatred, it's isolation and suicide. She can't feel pain emotionally and she suffers because of it." he added. "...the wound is deep, but it's not fatal. Yaoke-san will need hydration and rest." The doctor informed Hijikata. "Fine." Hijikata grunted. "I'll care for her." he said picking Yoake up off the floor. "Can you stand?" the doctor questioned Souji. "Yes." Souji said calmly. "Let's move out." Hijikata ordered. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related or of Peacemaker Kurogane. I own ocs.

Riatsuka Yoake-an 18 year old girl that is a member of the Shinsengumi, she joined the Shinsengumi when she was only 13 and now she is a spy. She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She is 5'7" and mostly legs.

Chapter 11: Truth

I woke up finding Souji right on top of me. "You are awake. I'm glad." he said before I spoke up. "Get off." I said calmly. ". . ." Souji just stared at me with a worried look on his face. "Souji, I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around Souji's neck. "No. You just think that I'm not going to love you anymore." Souji frowned. I rolled my eyes and kissed Souji lightly. Souji was surprised by my reaction and smiled. "You won't lose me." he promised as he kissed me deeper. "Ooh! Look at that- Souji is tappin' that!" Nagakura teased. "Lovers at last!" Harada teased. "Shut up." I chuckled. "No way-this is the actual thing: Souji getting some from a woman and that woman is you!" Todo smiled happily. "And our daybreak finally reveals her breasts!" Nagakura added.

"Go to hell!" I snapped. "You three jokers are too funny." Souji laughed. Saizo walked in with Tetsu following. Saitou came in giving off a strange aura. Hijikata and Yamazaki entered the room silently. "I'm fine you guys." I said in a sigh of relief. Saizo squealed as I was petting him. "So, who's goin' to the fireworks?" Nagakura shouted. Everyone began to talk about it. "Seems that the other 'you' is finally at peace." Saitou said with a smile. I knew what he meant and nodded. "The other me will be at peace only within the Shinsengumi." I said just when Tetsu confronted me. "Hm?" I was confused. Tetsu hugged me. "You are okay...I'm happy that we didn't lose you." he cried happily. I lifted up Tetsu's head by his chin,"You shouldn't cry. Well, not for me." Tetsu was only a boy, no, he was only a child. "Puppy-boy has a thing for daybreak." Nagakura smirked. "You just like talking shit. You know Nagakura-people been talking about your crappy tasting stew." I grinned.

"What?!" Nagakura was pissed now. I laughed. "All right. Everyone out." Hijikata grunted in an order. "But what about the fireworks?" Nagakura nagged. "Screw the damn fireworks and go!" Hijikata growled. "Yikes! Okay we'll leave!" todo jumped up. As the rest of the group left, Yamazaki leaned against the doorway. Tetsu still held onto me and Hijikata stood by the porch. "Hijikata..." I began, but Hijikata interrupted me. "Never release your demon like that again. You've endangered youself and the fellow members. Although, you did a good job." Hijikata smiled. "Will you continue playing the role as a boy, Yoake?" Yamazaki asked. "No. I can't now. Everyone knows what I am and Souji won't let me go. Even Tetsu." I said glancing at Tetsu with a smile.  
"And Yoake will not lose us." Souji hugged me tight. "Yoake, you have too many people to keep. You can't lose any of them." Hijikata sighed. 


End file.
